The instant invention relates generally to actuating devices and more specifically it relates to a carpet mat switch system.
Numerous actuating devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to turn on electrically operated equipment or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,327; 3,916,401 and 4,661,664 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.